1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric indicator utilizing an oscillation source of a crystal clock loaded on automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring now to FIG. 1 showing a conventional electric indicator used for automobiles, an indicator P indicates as to whether electric loads L such as turn indicators are correctly operated or not. The indicator P is actuated by a self-exciting oscillation source S such as a flasher. It is necessary for such the flasher in the assembly process thereof to adjust its periodic cycle of periodic ON-OFF operation of the flasher, and the periodic cycle is undesirably deviated due to external conditions such as changes in ambient temperature and the voltage of the battery loaded on the automobile.